A Rose for a Ghost
by NekoChann
Summary: A PokeHigh story. New kid/famous coordinator Drew Hayden decides to go to a public school for no apparent reason. Well, will he have a reason to stay? DrewxOc GaryxOc AshxMay Disclaimer: Don't own any characters besides Shi and Iris. Also the plot...XD
1. New kid on the block?

"Come _awn_ Shi! I want to be the first one to see 'The Drew'!" Yes…that's you. The girl being dragged into a building overflowing with squealing girls. You sweat dropped.

"Looks like they beat you to it." You mumbled. A very loud yell was heard.

"Dawn! I'm sure he doesn't want to be bugged by fan girls on his first day in the school." You moaned. Dawn shook her head, not caring.

"Then why is he going to public school if he doesn't want to get noticed?" that shut you up. You really had no idea why he would.

"…" Dawn beamed and tugged you harder.

"He's my favorite coordinator! Of course I'm going to be excited!" she squealed as you two reached the crowd of girls waiting by the gates of the school. You rolled your brown eyes.

"Whatever Dawn. I'll meet you in the gym." She nodded, not listening. You sighed and pushed your way through the crowds.

"Come on people…some of us actually want an education! HEY! Watch-…do you even go here?" you ask a blond. She rolled her eyes and faced the front again.

'Guess that's a no…' you sweat dropped.

"Move it move it MOVE IT!" you wailed and finally pushed through the crowd. But, unfortunately, the force of gravity was a lot different than it was in the mob, so it had plans of sending you to the ground.

_ "OWW!" you moaned and stood up, clutching your head in pain. Shaking it off you walked the path that was marked off by a red carpet…

What…weirdoes…

It got deathly silent as every girl stared you down. You opened the door to your school and slammed it shut quickly.

O.O …was that a tumble weed?!

It was that empty! Most of the students were outside, waiting to get a glance at the amazing Drew. Pfft…amazing your ass! All he did was prance around on stage with that Roselia of his. Seriously…what did girls see in that?

You sighed slightly and opened the door to the gym and was immediately tackled by your best guy friend, Ash.

"Shiii!!!" **Pika Pii! **The duo yelled and you laughed.

"Ash! Pikachu! I haven't seen you in ages!" a snort was heard from behind you.

"Wrong. It was yesterday, Shi." A cocky voice filled your ears. You rolled your eyes and hugged Ash back.

"Shut it Gare-bear." Said guy growled. Ash laughed and released you.

"You just got TOLD!" you both yelled and fell over laughing. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Whatever loser. Say Shi…why aren't you outside? You do know that Drew is coming today." You rolled your eyes, annoyed.

"Yes, I know. And I should care why…?" Gary looked at you weird. "What?! Do I have something on my face?!" you whipped your face. Gary and Ash snorted.

"Nah, Shi. Gary here is just curious as to why you don't like Drew. Most everyone does…like May…" Ash trailed off, thinking of one brunette girl specifically. You gave him a small smile.

"Aww! Ashy-boy is in lurveee!" Gary mocked and the gym doors slammed open. Hundreds of girls came flocking in, all in a circle and all talking at once.

"The Drew-crew has arrived." You mumbled and Gary laughed. A voice that yelled made everyone silent.

"Ladies, PLEASE! I need to breath!" all the girls sighed dreamily before parting to let someone walk out of the center.

He stood in front of his fans and flipped his hair. All of the girls fell over, huge blushes on their faces. You, Ash, Pikachu and Gary all sweat dropped.

"Let me make a prediction of his attitude." Ash mumbled and you nodded, paying attention.

"Big ego, cocky son of a bi-"You and Pikachu slapped a hand over his mouth as the principal walked in. You both anime sighed.

"Settle down…ladies." He warned and all the girls sat down quickly, still looking at Drew. You sighed and glanced in their direction.

'Hmm…something familiar about those girls…Oh! I know!'

"Psst…Gare-Bear!" Gary glared at you from the side of his eye, still listening to the principal.

"Hn."

"Isn't that you're fan girls next to Drew?"

O.O "_WHAT?!"_ he whispered harshly, turning his head to look. Sure enough, his cheerleaders all are next to Drew, swooning as he flips his hair and smirks. You and Ash gagged.

"Hehe…Gary's jealous!" Ash whispered. **Pika! Pi Pi!** Pikachu agreed with a nod. Gary sweat dropped.

"HEY!" the principal snapped. The 3-or 4, if you count Pikachu-froze.

"I thought I told you girls to settle down!" The 4 of you relaxed with a sigh. "Ugh…Mr. Hayden, I'm going to have to move you away from your…fans." He looked around, noticing a large gap between the 3 of you and the rest of the people. (Most of the guys chose to sit near Drew, hoping to be his friend or catch a girl's attention. You, Ash, Pikachu and Gary are the only ones who chose to sit away from all the people.)

"Drew, sit near Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Oak and Ms. Kohana." The 3 of you casted wary glances to each other while the principal pointed to the three of you.

With a roll of the eyes, Drew got up and walked over to you. The girls glared at you when Drew sat down on the seat next to you.

"Now that _that_ has been taken care of…" he droned on and on about the rules of the school.

"Name's Drew." Drew whispered to you. "But you already knew that from Coordinator monthly." You rolled your eyes.

"Name's Shi. And no. Never read the magazine." His face fell a bit.

"You don't know what you're missing, then. It has all the best tips on how to become a great coordinator in it."

"Well that's why I don't read it. Me and Gengar are strictly trainers, nothing more nothing less."

"Ahh. That makes sense then."

"Mmhm."

A tap.

"Yes Ash?"

"He called you for your schedule." You blushed as you noticed the attention on you. Standing up quickly, your foot got caught on the chair you're sitting on, causing you to fall flat on your face.

Laughter rang threw the air as you stood up and blushed some more. Dashing up to the stage, you snatched your schedule from the principal and ran back to your seat.

Lacing a curtain of dark brown hair over your face, you took a look at your schedule.

Name: Shi Kohana, M.

DOB: 6-25-95

Pokemon: Gengar

Occupation: Trainer

Homeroom: Professor Oak.

Period one: Science, Professor Oak.

Period two: Math, Ms. Ketchum.

Period 3: Encore. A-Battle skills-Ms. Shamir

B-P.E/Health-Mr. Brock

C-Art-Mr. Birch

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Red-Spanish-Mr. Crys.

Blue-Language Arts-Ms. Q

Locker: 1172

Combination: 45-9-19

Drew leaned over when you were finished.

"Why did they call you before me? My last name is before yours."

"The principal likes to call people out of order to know if they have been paying attention or not." You muttered. Drew nodded.

"Ok-""Hayden, Drew."

He stood up and stretched. All of the girls sighed dreamily again with hearts in their eyes. He smirked and flipped his hair again, getting squeals from the girls in the back.

You rolled your eyes, annoyed and watched as he walked up to the stage, grabbed his schedule and stopped.

"Eh?" You, Ash and Gary questioned. Drew dug into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful red rose. Every girl in the room's eyes sparkled, including yours. Drew smirked at this and tossed the rose into the air, walking back to his seat.

It landed at your feet.

You blinked as you heard the sound of people standing up from chairs.

"Uh oh…" you mumbled as girls began to dive for it. Backing away, seeing as the assembly was finished and you, Ash, Pikachu and Gary were standing up, you couldn't help but finger your one and only Pokeball.

But, as you weren't looking behind you, you bumped into the rose-master himself.

"What are you…nuts?! Were you _trying_ to kill me??" you asked before Gary and Ash pulled you away from the potential fight.

Drew smirked, fished out another rose and tossed it towards you, it landing on your backpack while you walked away.

"Not kill you…give it _to_ you. Shi…you have yourself a rival."

-x-

And there you have it. Part one of "A rose for a ghost". As you can guess…it's going to be a Drew love story with some Advancedshipping.


	2. Poor GareBear!

"So Shi, what classes do you have?" Ash asked after he was finished with Gary's schedule. You handed him yours while he took it greedily.

His eyes widened as he read it.

"My-my mom is teaching here?!?!? Since when?!" Ash exclaimed. You laughed a bit and Gary slung his shoulders around Ash.

"Well Ashy-boy. I'll be betting she got the job when she was in school that day, talking to the math teacher."

"We hav-" you both placed a hand over Ash's mouth.

"Yes…it's the class that you always sleep in." Gary answered and you nodded.

"Ohhh…well who can blame me? That class is boring anyway." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"I'm with ya there Ash. But I have a feeling that your mom won't let you sleep in her class." You stated and Ash's face dropped.

"Aww man! …Well…we have most classes together. 'Cept on b-days, I have Ms. Joy. Haha, you got the perv!" you groaned and looked pleadingly at Gary. He put his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me. I got the perv also. Same day as you." Your eyes sparkled happily.

n_n "Gare-bear!" you glomped him.

-.-U "I hang out with you 2 losers because…?"

"You love us!" Ash burst out laughing and Gary anime fell.

"Erm…yeah…about that-"he was cut off by the warning bell, telling you that you have 5 mins to get to class.

"Any of you two losers have grandpa for homeroom?" Ash and you nodded.

"Come along love! We mustn't be late!" Ash joked and looped his arm through Gary's while you did the same to the other one.

"Come come! Homeroom awaits!" you exclaimed and both you and Ash took off running, dragging a reluctant Gary along with you.

"I was serious about the whole 'why do I hang out with you thing.'"

Laughter rang through the halls.

-x-

"Groups of four children. Four!" Gary's grandfather, Professor Oak yelled into the crowded classroom. The group of teenagers chatted away, hooking up with friends.

"Ahh. Young Ash and Shi! Welcome. And Gary, I need to see you after class. Something about running in the halls…?" Gary glared at the snickering threesome of you, Ash and Pikachu.

"Yeah yeah." Oak nodded.

"Good. Now, 4 to a table. And Pokémon don't count." Ash pouted but nodded, walking over to an empty table and sprawling out on it.

"He has a weird way of saving people a seat." You sweat dropped and Gary nodded.

You both sat down and glanced at the already sleeping Ash.

**Pika…**Pikachu cried, shaking his master.

"Let me try, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded, its ear twitching.

Gary slammed his books down onto the table, jolting Ash-and just about everyone in the room.

"27! Huh…what?"

"Wake up from your little nappy-kins. It's time for school."

Ash glared and opened his mouth to retort when the bell rang, just when the door closed.

"Ahh…you must be mister Hayden." Your ears perked up from hearing that, and so did everyone else in the room.

"Yes sir. You must be professor Oak." Oak beamed and nodded. You rolled your eyes and placed your backpack down on the floor, noticing something red stick out on the purple fabric.

"Eh?" you whispered as you picked up the rose and smelling it softly.

'Where did this come from?' you wondered.

"Sit next at the table with Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Oak and Ms. Kohana please, Mr. Hayden. It's the only place with seats available." Drew nodded, flipped his hair and walked to your table. You tied the rose around the handle of your backpack and smiled.

Drew saw this and smirked, ripping out a piece of paper and writing something on it in green pen.

"Now class. Today, we are going to learn each other's name, their hobbies and what Pokémon they own. I'm going to go down the list, so be ready when I call your name."

A girl stood up and started with a bright smile, winking at Drew.

A piece of paper slid in front of your vision.

**Like the rose? **You quirked an eyebrow, guessing from the color of the pen on who it was. Picking up a purple pen yourself, you wrote back to him.

_That was you?_

**Durh. Who else would it have been? Ketchum? Oak? A fan boy…*snickers uncontrollably***

_Hush up Mr. I-Got-Crazy-Stalkers-As-Lovers._

**Ohh…ouch. That hurt…not.**

_*rolls eyes*_

"Drew, you're turn." A voice broke through your guy's conversation. Drew sighed and stood up.

"Name's-""ANDREW ANTHONY HAYDEN, DREW FOR SHORT!" a girl squealed out. Drew sweat dropped.

"Er…right, that. I like-""TRAINING, BATTLEING, RELAXING AND LOOKING AT THE STARS!" another girl squealed out with a blush.

"Um…yeah? Pokemon? I have-""ROSELIA, ABSOL, BUTTERFREE AND MASQUERAIN!" the girls in the class yelled out, glaring at each other.

"Well…yeah. Imm'a just sit down now…" Oak nodded slowly, looking at the girls in the class, scared.

"You do that." Drew slowly sat down, only to be met by snickers of your table.

"Told ya _**An**_Drew! Stalkers!" you mocked, emphasis on 'An'. He glared at you and rolled his emerald eyes.

"Hn." The group snickered again.

You 4 sat in silence, Ash going right before you.

"Shi."

"Yo people! My name's Shi Marie Kohana. I like to sleep under the stars and run in the rain. Pokemon consist of Gengar." You sat down and beamed at the confused Ash.

"Your middle name is Marie?" Drew, Gary and you all anime fell.

"You've known me for how long?" you questioned and Ash blushed.

"Well…it never came up!" you nodded, taking that answer.

"Why did you say your middle name anyway?"

"Ahh, well, since Mr. Popular over there said his, I thought 'what the hey?'"

"I didn't even say anything! I have no idea how those people even got my middle name!"

Your table burst out into laughter.

"Creepy stalkers ya got there, dude." Gary said, slapping him on the back and smiled. Ash nodded.

"Need some body guards…" Drew mumbled and looked at the girls who were, as they say, undressing him with their eyes.

"Don't worry…ya got us now." Ash exclaimed and you smiled. Drew looked at the three of you before flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"…If I must."

It was official…Drew was one of you, weather he liked it or not.

-x-

Yay! Part dos is out! I must say…this is one of my better works.


	3. Smelling a 'yo momma' joke anyone?

Walking in the hallway, you glanced at your 2 companions, Ash and Drew. Poor Gary…stuck in his grandfather's room for 'running in the halls'. At that thought, you let out a giggle. Ash and Drew looked at you curiously.

You sweat dropped.

"Erm…-" **Pikachu, Pika!** Pikachu cut you off, to which you were grateful. The small, electric mouse pointed to a small flyer on the wall.

"Hmm? Whats that?" Ash asked and walked over to it. You and Drew followed closely and stopped right behind him.

"Hey Shi, listen to this! Says here that doubles competition is coming up! Partners again?" your eyes sparkled and you nodded.

"Yeah Ash! When is it?" he moved to the side to allow you to see. You looked at the colorful poster, in search of the date.

"September 25th? A week? Alright!" you and Ash high-fived. Drew looked confused.

"Double's competition? What's that?"

"Oh! That's something this school holds each year. A team of 2 battles another team of 2 and the winners advance to the next round, and the winners of the whole competition earns a 2 page review, 1 page of photos and the other about the battle. All in 'Trainer Monthly'! Plus…it's all televised!" Ash exclaimed excited.

Drew raised an eyebrow.

"So-"he was cut off by Ash dragging you away to go sign up. Drew:

"Er…bye then…I guess I'll just find my way to-""DREWWW!!!!! WE'LL SHOW YOU THE WAYYY!" instantly, girls surrounded our green-haired hero, who smirked and flipped his hair.

"Alright ladies. Anyone got Ketchum's mom?" Drew drawled ((Keisle: hehe! Fun to say!)) About 3 girls squealed while the rest of the girl's sighed.

"COME ON DREWWWW!" the squealed and grabbed parts of his body and dragged him towards the room.

"Woahhh! I need thattt!" his protest was in vain as the girls continued to drag him, tugging on his arms and shirt collar.

-x-

"Alright Ash and Shi. You're signed up. Block number 4." Ash, Pikachu and you bowed, smiling.

"Thank you! Goodbye!" you both said as you walked out of the office and turned the corner.

"She was nice." You nodded.

"You have any idea who you gonna use?" you muttered and rubbed Pikachu's head. He cooed and nuzzled your hand.

"Not. A. Clue. I might just choose a random one when I get onto the stage. That's what I did last year."

"And somehow…we still managed to win…" Ash nodded happily.

"Now…to math!" you snickered and poked him in the arm.

"WHATTT?" Ash whined.

"I never thought I would say this but…you're mom!"

Ash groaned and pushed open the math door. The sign on the front was crossed out, now saying "Mrs. Ketchum" and under that in black sharpie "Ashy-boy's mom!"

"Hi honey~!" Mrs. Ketchum sang as she gave Ash a huge hug, making the kids snicker.

"OH! And Shi also! Welcome doll!" she gave you a hug also while you blushed from embarrassment.

"_Mommm!_" Ash whined and blushed a beet red.

"Isn't this great Ash? Now we can be together for the rest of the year! Honey…did you change your underwear today?" Ash, if possible, turned a darker red as laughter rang through the classroom.

"This is the room Drew!" you heard from the outside before the door opened to reveal Dawn, May and Misty. Ash instantly blushed more at the sight of May and turned around to face the still snickering class.

"Just can't win…" he mumbled and turned back to face the now entered group.

"ASH!" May exclaimed and glomped him, said boy blushing all.

-^-^- "H-Hey May!" Ash mumbled and hugged her back. She giggled cutely.

"Aww! Ash! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed and hugged May, who was blushing slightly.

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but the late bell cut him off-again.

"Ahh, time for class to start! ^^" She walked to the front of the room and sat down, still smiling.

"My name is Mrs. Ketchum, or, as people seem to know me, Ash's mom!" Ash groaned and buried his head onto May's shoulder, embarrassed.


End file.
